Lily and James- a jouney through time
by DragonBaby600
Summary: This is around the time when Harry was a baby. Lily and James are just getting married- when a little visit with you-know-who sends their relationship to a crashing hault...etc. Have fun.


chapter 1  
  
James Potter dashed to the door at the slightest trace of a knock... Lily would be here any moment. In the kitchen, a turkey sizzled, and a bowl of Bertie Botts every flavor beans- however immature as they had seemed, sat on the dining room table. As he trembled impatiently, Three knocks came to the door, and within the moment, James was welcoming his Fiancè. Lily hurled herself into James's arms and smiled. Kissing his forehead, she sniffed the air and said,  
  
"James, you cooked! You know you shouldn't have... you didn't cook your 'chilli special' did you?"  
  
James laughed. He knew how horrible his chilli was, Lily had almost choked when she ate it last. "I didn't cook the chilli, just to let you know. Whuddya think, I wanna kill you?"  
  
Lily sniggered and again kissed James. "I can't wait until out wedding. I love you so much- I want to be your wife so bad."  
  
James knew this. Lily only reminded him every 10 minutes or so. It wasn't like James didn't agree, either. In fact, he felt the same way about Lily. She was the love of his life and the only one he would ever have, however old he grew. All that he wanted to do was to grow older with Lily and have a child. Lily was James's girl, he knew.   
  
"Me too." was all James could say.   
  
After the dinner, Lily dragged James into the bedroom and snuggled up with him in the bed. Lily lay in his arms, curled up into a petite little ball. James lay awake and stared at the ceiling. He cherished the thought that soon he and the love of his life were to be wed. "Lily," he said aloud. "I love you more than anything I have ever known." And embracing this thought in his heart, he fell into a deep sleep.   
  
"James... James, wake up, baby. James Potter! JAMES!"  
  
James opened his eyes and staring straight at him was Lily. He was practically nose to nose with her, and she bagan to kiss his lips and giggle madly. "Hi, Lily."  
  
"Well, that was nice. Now I at least know that you are alive... you are one heavy sleeper."   
  
"I am? Well so you've told me."  
  
Again she began to kiss him and said, "Tomorrow is our wedding day, and remember how I told you what I want for my wedding?"  
  
recalling back, to about 2 weeks ago, James had remebered what she had asked for. He usually didn't remember things like this, but the unusual request was nothing he would go and forget.  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
"Well, may I have it now?"  
  
As you may have already guessed, Lily's request was for a child of thier own. She didn't want anything fancy, only a little love from her fioncè.   
  
"Yes, you may have your gift." James responded.  
  
You can guess what happened next.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
As Lily dressed herself for her big day, James paced back and forth in his black tux, wanting to be in his comfortable robes that he used for day wear. He twiddled his thumbs, waiting and wanting for his bride to emerge. Minutes passed and James grew bored and tired. He snapped himself back into reality. This was his wedding day! He had to be patient! He would NOT let himself be impatient with Lily on thier wedding day. "Please dear Lord," He thought to himself, "Let me have the greatest time of my life."   
  
This thought completly exited from his head as he watched Lily glide into the room in a tight white dress with long golden sleeves. Her shoes seemed to be made of pure gold, and she looked as if she were floating toward him. He strawberry colored hair was wrapped up in many of strands of golden tinsel, and her it was put into thousands of tight curls that covered her face thickly.  
  
James brushed away a few strands of hair and said to Lily, "You look gorgeous."  
  
"why thank you!" She replied, obviosely expecting less complement than what she had recieved. "and you look very handsome. Though I can harly think that you actually agreed to wear a tux."  
  
He laughed and gave her one of his heart warming smiles that always made Lily think how lucky she was to have a man like James.  
A month after the wedding  
  
James held Lily's hand as they walked into Lily's friend Jane's apartment. Jane welcomed them and noticed that Lily was getting a bit chubbier, though she was very skinny just one month ago, at her wedding. "So," Jane said. "Why did you come to me?"   
  
Lily explained "I am having a child, Jane. and since you can tell the future with that charm you know, can you tell me about my child?"  
  
"alright." Jane was surprised that Lily had not told her that she was having a baby. "Sirium Jerusilan!"  
  
Jane concentrated hard and said, "It will be a boy. It will be able to tell when you-know-who is near, so your lives will be safer in his hands. I cannot tell you anymore, Lily." Jane dissapeared into space. James and Lily were alone in the apartment.   
  
Lily was frightened when she said, "I hope we will never need to know when he-who-must-not-be-named is near. I hope that he will never be near. She put her hand over James's trembling knee.  
  
10 months later.  
  
James laughed hard as his 2 month old baby boy, Harry, played with James's wand. Harry bit it and giggled as sparks flew around the room.  
  
"James!" Lily cried. "Don't let Harry play with that! He could get hurt! What if a spark flew at him, Mr. Wise guy? Huh?"  
  
James apologized and carefully took the wand out of Harry's tiny hands. Harry didn't cry, like most babies would, but sat patiently until his father gave him another toy to play with. Harry was not the crying type. In fact, the last time that Harry cried was when he was born. When he was hurt, he just whimpered, and when he was lonley he would call, "Mamma!" or "Dadda!" He was smart and a quick learner.   
  
Lily scooped Harry up into her arms and brought him into the kitchen. She gave him a bottle filled with warm butterbeer, which was Harry's favorite drink. As he slurped the wizard liquid down his throat, James and Lily pu their arms around eachother and gazed adoringly at thier little baby. This was their future in a nutshell.  
  
Another 10 months later.  
  
Harry was now one year old. He sat at his hi-chair and played with his toy wand, which he pointed at James and said, "Lumous!" This was now Harry's favorite word, because when he said it, the tip of his toy wand would light up and sparkle. James laughed and Lily smiled. Though it was pouring hard outside of thier little house, the day seemed quite normal. To Harry, who had not cried in ages, it was the day when he would cry once more.  
  
At about 1 am, Harry woke up in his crib and screamed his head off. He was crying hrder than ever before, and Lily and James woke up to see what the commotion was.   
  
"Maybe he's sick!" Lily screamed over the loud noise that was whirling out of their son's mouth.   
  
"I dunno, Lily," Jame replied, loudly. He didn't cry when he had the flu, or when he got his shot, this might be really serious." Though James was acting calm for the situation, he was as worried as hell about Harry. He had never seen anything like this before, not even in a baby that cried alot- the violent screams worried him.   
  
Lily gazed into the crib. Tears were streaming down Harry's chubby cheeks, and Lily began to have tears form in her eyes too. "James," She exclaimed. "I think voldemort is near."   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Through the dark room, Lily could see the look on James's face... he was pale as a ghost and breathing through the cold air heavily. Smoke rose from the back of her throat and she shivered for a long while as if a dementor was near. The air of the night seemed frigid and crisp as she had said "Voldemort" and Lily's face was smothered in a look that made her cheeks scrunch and her stomach growl. She grabbed her wand and yelled, "Lumous!"  
  
The tip shined a brilliant green. Voldemorts color.... she thought. As soon as the thought crossed through her mind, she had yelled the counter curse at the tip of her wand as if it were alive and would hear and obey her.   
  
James, realizing what had just happened, attempted to snap on the light by Harry's nightstand, and as his fingers turned the know of the light, the room blazed a green, blaring light and James fell to the floor with a loud THUD.  
  
Harry began to scream at the top of his lungs. Lily saw James's body shriveled up on the wood floor and yelled aloud, "James! Noooooo!" Though James had appeared to be dead, he was not. He weakly stood up and turned the light off. "Lily, honey" he replied to her scream meekly, "Im fine." He touched her cheek. "Im fine" he repeated.   
  
Thinking back to the day he had met Lily, James smiled and ear to ear smile. Lily smiled back. A response much like that of the call of a dolphin, James thought.  
  
"Oh God, thank the heavens above that you are alright." Lily said. She quickly remebered her screaming baby as she recieved a peice of adoring love that was given to her quickly by her husband.  
  
Suddenly, as quickly as a gunshot, a massive green light blared outside of the window. Harry began thrusting violent crys into the night air, and an agitated neigbor woke up in the house next-door.   
  
"Hey, whats all the commtion?"(he was obviosely a muggle, So nievè, so child like. Lily craved to be a muggle, worry free of the dark lord.)   
  
The nieghbor clapped on his clap lamp, and it too shined a green light... an incredeble shade of green that lily had never seen before. It was so Horrible... yet so beautiful. The neighbor gasped and toppled out of his bedroom window.  
  
"Oh god..." Lily whispered. "Oh my god, please help us."  
  
James ran down the oak-finished stairs skipping 3 at a time to see if the man was okay. James was such a caring man- one of the reasons why Lily had loved him so much. As if a rock had just flown out of the sky, the green light fickered on and off. James ran to the man but within an instant, James Potter was dead.  
  
Lily, peering out of the window now knew that her husband was dead, and she sobbed harder and Harder by the minute. She cradled her baby safley in her arms and cuddled him close to her breast. Harry grabbed Lilys hair and pulled it, but with loving agression, as babies sometimes do. Then, Lily spied someone scuddling across her yard. She recognized this man- Peter Pittegrew. Pittegrew was in a half cackle half cry state as he tugged on a bundle that was wrapped tightly in his arms. He then whispered something into the bundle and a man flung out of it with a long, black cape draped around his shoulers. Somewhere, a werewolf howled at a full moon that was hidden behind the dark branches of the dead trees.  
  
"Damn you, pittegrew... WORMTAIL!!!!" She yelled. In the middle of a cackle his smirk turned into a worried expression and he darted behind the nieghbors house as he began to bawl his eyes out.   
  
For 10 long and silent minutes all that could be heard was Harry's whimpering and 2 howling dogs, but soon the almost- silence was broken with a bouquet of whispers.  
  
"Oh so you think that you are more powerful that me, do you Wormtail?"  
  
"No sir, I..."  
  
"You think that your the BEST and you can just do whatever you please, dont you Wormtail?"  
  
"My Lord, no!"  
  
"Wormtail, you dont want to stay and nurse me anymore, I know that. Why were you CRYING wormtail? Hmmm?"  
  
"I wasn't crying I was..."  
  
"YOU WERE CRYING WORMTAL! DONT YOU LIE TO ME!!!! DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED WORMTAIL? IT IS SOMETHING I CAN DO QUITE EASILY!"  
  
"Im very sorry my lord!"  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough, Wormtail. I want answers! You vowed to help me and this is the crap you give me?"  
  
"Sir-"  
  
With that, Lily glanced out her window and heard the words "cruicius" muddered from the strange man's mouth (A/N Iknow that word is not spelled right but I dont know the correct spelling.) and Pittegrew began flying around the yard uncontrollably, hitting trees and occasionally smaking into the side of her own home. As mad as hell, She went outside with Harry in her arms to have a Woman-to-man fight with Pittegrew and the strange man... Pittegrew had appeared to be a complete and udder asshole. On top of that, he had become a murderer and a prankster(If he had not already been one). As she edged nearer and nearer to Peter, she began to build courage into her own body by saying to herself, "He KILLED james... he killed my huband: revenge, revenge..." Lily finally watched Pittegrew land safley to the ground and whimper softly, and she hurried up to him clutching harry firmly. Tapping the heavily bleeding man, She said, "Why hullo Pittegrew, my... it HAS been a while hasn't it?" And with that, she punched him right in his already-bleeding nose.  
  
"Get her" Pittegrew muttered. The strange man turned around. He had a horrid distortion to his face, and the moonlight continued to be a green light, yet the deepest green and the brightest green that Lily had ever experienced. Lily knew that this would be the end. She was already blind, her eyesight had gone away along with all the noise and warmth surrounding her. With no eyesight, she could not see where she was, but she felt as though she had entered the torture chamer in Azkaban, where her dear friend sirius must've been at that moment. Dear god, she hoped at least that Harry would survive this tragety even though she knew it was almost hopeless. She heard the words, "Avanda Kadavara" and quickly gasped, "I love you, Harry." and she was hit with a curse that Harry would never forget.  
  
The Baby wailed. Harry sucked his toes to try and keep himself from crying, and stared into the green light of Voldemorts hood and spit into it.   
  
"Cute kid..." Pittegrew mumbled and laughed to just himelf.  
  
Voldemort thought that Harry was going to be a toy. Putty in his hands. Childish, immature, easily killed... he was very wrong.  
  
"AVANDA KADAVARA!!!!!!" He yelled happily. No result. "I must have not hit him..." Voldemort said to cover his mistake. After all, the Dark lord NEVER makes mistakes. Wormtail thought to himself, "Yeah, right." and then he hid behind a tree just in case Voldemort had a mind reading power that was not beknownst to pittegrew.  
  
"AVANDA KADAVARA!" was heard through the nieghborhood many a time that night, but no killings but those of Lily and James had occured.   
Harry Potter was guarded with love- a weakness that Voldemort did not know that he had. The little figure of a baby could be seen flying along the night sky in a motorcycle that night- and Harry's life was never the same from that day on.   
  



End file.
